Flame
by jessiraexp
Summary: Kris and Junior are finally married and happy. But all honeymoons and happy endings stop there. Junior and Kris must face and overcome many obstacles that threaten to ruin their bond.
1. Chapter 1

Kris Furillo-Davis

It's been like this for awhile now, waking up and feeling sick. I don't know exactly when it started, but I feel terrible all the time. My head has been living in the toilet. I look inside, staring at its swirling contents. I feel more vile coming up, but when I open my mouth, nothing. Instead of getting up, I lay myself down on the cool tiled floors, curling myself into a ball. I shut my eyes, forcing myself to sleep, but I can't. I sit up abruptly, crossing my legs beneath me. I look to my left and see Junior peacefully sleeping on his side. He's snoring lightly. I grab the edge of the marbled sink and heave myself up. He doesn't stir. I look at myself through the mirror. I look horrible. I open the medicine cabinet slowly, praying Junior won't hear me. When I've opened it all the way, I grab what I need and shut its door. I look at Junior one more time before closing the door behind me.

I wait. And wait. And wait. How can this be taking so long? The stupid box said 1 to 2 minutes. I think back and I realize I've only been married for a little over a year. One good year. One great year. Things have been going well. Junior runs the Davis Farm happily with his dad, Ken. I just started getting back into being a jockey. Matt and Dani are planning a wedding. Jean and Pablo are having fun. I take a deep breath and shake my thoughts away. I take the pregnancy test without looking. I'm not sure what to expect, but I have all the symptoms, why bother? But I must be sure. What if I just have a really bad cold? What if I'm getting the flu? No. This is different.

Junior and I have had a pregnancy scare before, but it came out negative. Since then, I always have a spare test just in case. I gather up the courage since this time, I'm finding out alone. I open my hand and there it is, clear as crystal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I just got a new laptop (MacBook) so I've been busy transferring my stuff. Apparently, doesn't have a compatible document with MacBook. I'm going to try to find/buy a new Word Document in the future. For now, it'll take awhile for me to update. I have to send the file to my email and then use a whole different computer to upload. Plus I have school and finals. Bare with me. I'm trying to get ahead of the chapters. In the meantime, enjoy Junior's perspective in Chapter 2!  
**  
Junior Davis

I roll over reaching for Kris. All I feel is empty space. It's cold. She hasn't been in bed for awhile. I sit up, searching the room. All ready, I know she's in the bathroom. She's sick. Again. She's been like this for almost a month. What is wrong with her? I really need to take her to the doctor. I get up and grab some flannel pajamas. I struggle to put them on as I walk towards the bathroom door. It's shut. Usually Kris keeps it open just in case she needs me. I'm at the door. I don't hear anything on the other side. My heart beats a little faster.

"Kris?" I say.

No response. I put my ear against the cold door. I still hear nothing. My heart picks up quicker.

"Kris? Are you in there?"

Nothing. My heart beats faster and faster.

"Kris, come on! What's going on?"

I wait, but still nothing happens. I reach for the knob and twist. Damn. It's locked. I bang on the door this time. My heart is racing.

"Kris! Open the damn door! What the hell is happening?!"

All of a sudden, I feel a gust of wind and the door swings open. There she is. Her face is drained of color. I reach for her hand. It's cold. She's holding something back in her expression. Pain? Fear? Amusement? I don't know.

"Are you ok?" I whisper.

She looks up at me and takes her hand away. She grabs something on the counter that I can't seem to see. She hands it over. I take it and it looks oddly familiar.

"What?" I say, not registering any of it.

"Look." she says, barely audible.

Her expression is being held back. I'm confused, but I do what she tells me to. I look down at the thing. Slowly, I begin to remember, Pregnancy Test. Alarms are going off in my head. I look up at her. She nods for encouragement. I look back at the test, at the result window. I look closer, but I don't need to. Right then I see it. It's so clear. I look up at Kris and I notice that she's smiling and I'm smiling too.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouts. I'm overwhelmed with joy.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" I yell louder. I pick her up and circle and circle with happiness until we're dizzy. I carry her to the bed and we cuddle back together.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" I tell her.

"Me too. I'm going to be a mom. And you are going to be a dad!" she says happily.

"I'm going to be a dad." I say quietly. I'm amazed.

She looks up at me with love and gives me a kiss before burying into my side. I know she's going back to sleep. She's going to need the rest. I kiss the top of her head and make myself comfortable.

I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I shut my eyes, but all I can think about is baby, baby, baby. I'm afraid. What if I'm not ready? What if I'm a horrible dad? I open my eyes again, Kris is asleep. I want to talk to her, tell her how I feel. I need her reassurance, but what if she becomes angry or worse, hurt? I have to be happy. I wrap my arm around her and force myself to sleep, shutting out all my worries.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry again for updating late. I had to tweak the story a bit. I'm warning you now that it will take me awhile to update. I'm working on Chapter 5 right now, but it's not quite flowing. For now, here will be Chapter 3, back to Kris' perspective. BTW, to Katie Sullinger (if you read this) I think your idea is great. Although, I'm quite busy at the moment to write two fanfics at once, I'll consider it. If I can get a good background for the story, I'll start it and see how it goes. Thanks for the idea! I wanted to personally email you back, Katie, but I thought I could do it here for a little shout out. Speaking of writing fanfics, I take suggestions/ideas on stories, but they must be one show related only. I don't combine two different shows/movies etc. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :]**

Kris Furillo-Davis

"Can we hold off telling everyone?" Junior says.

We're getting ready to have breakfast with the rest of the family, plus Matt. I look up at Junior as I'm trying to make my jeans fit.

"What for?" I ask, still struggling with the jeans.

"I think it's too soon. We're not sure. And besides, we still need to go to the doctor." He says hurriedly. I don't like the tone of his voice.

"Junior, it can't be anymore obvious. Look! I can't even fit in these jeans anymore!" I cry out. I've got the pants on, but can seem to zip it up. I'm frustrated.

"Just try a new pair." He says, ignoring my despair. "I just don't think everyone will feel the same as we do."  I sigh heavily. I know what he means. Not everyone, just one. Not what, but who.

"You're talking about your dad, right?" I say, clearly irritated by this new worry.

I want my baby to be loved. But how can he or she be loved if he or she's grandfather can't even accept their parents being married.

"He's just getting used to us. We just got married." It's like he was reading my mind.

"We got married a year ago. I thought he was fine?"

"He is fine. I just don't want to announce big news just yet. Can't we wait until your, what? Thirteen weeks in? Isn't that the time we're suppose to tell everyone?" Junior says, waving his hands about.

"Uh, I don't know? I just found out I'm pregnant early this morning? I can't know all those things, Junior. Isn't that whole thirteen weeks thing a myth? Why wait?" I explained. But he's looking at me with pleading eyes. I don't want to give in. But I do, because I love him.

"Come on Kris. Do it for me. Lets go get a check-up, find out how far along you are and see from there. Is that ok?" He asks with those stupid sad eyes. He's manipulating me. "Fine!" I yell out. "Just help me find stuff that fits."

He smiles that stupid triumph smile. I know I'm going to regret this decision somehow.

---

"Good morning son!" Ken Davis says as Junior and I come down the stairs. Dani and Matt haven't arrived, so maybe this is the reason why he's still cheerful.

"Morning dad. Where's Dani?"

"Oh, I don't know. She'll be here." I can tell he's restraining his anger.

"Good morning Ken." I tell him before I sit. I do this every morning.

"Morning." he mumbles. His mood is shot. In my peripheral vision, I see Junior glaring at his dad.

"So, how was Flame's time? Any good as Wildfire?" I say reluctantly. I need to say something to fill the silence. We can't eat until Dani and Matt arrive. I already smell the food from the kitchen being cooked. I'm starved. Ken doesn't like to talk about Flame.

"Not getting better." he huffs. "We're spending all kinds of money to train him! Is he even worth it?"

I ball up my fist in anger. I can feel my nails digging into my skin.

"He'll get better." Junior presses. He places his hand on top of my fist. I release.

"I'm sure Pablo can help with Flame's times." I mutter. I'm walking on eggshells and now it's his turn to be angry.

"Pablo?! No. We don't need his help, Kris. We, no. I, pay good money to train that stupid horse. It's not our trainers, it's him. He's the problem. We don't need Pablo to help, alright, Kris?" He tells me. He's practically seething in anger.

"Yeah. Fine." I mumble. If this conversation goes any further, I might lash out on him.

"You should ride him today. Maybe that will help. I mean, it's about time you do other stuff around here than cleaning up, right Junior?" Ken mentions. He staring at his son, very intently. Junior looks at his father, then to me. I know what he's thinking.

"Um, maybe not today. I need Kris today." He's lying.

"For what now?" Ken's interested.

"Um.." He picks up his glass of water and takes a sip. He's stalling, buying some time to think. "I need her for paperwork." he finally says. Paperwork? Does Junior think his dad is stupid?

"Junior, if you need to discuss paperwork, you should be discussing it with me." Ken says. Junior doesn't know what to say. He looks so dumbfounded.

"I'm going to Raintree today. I'm training with a new horse there." I say. And this is true. "Did you forget Junior?" I look to him. He looks back at me. I know. I won't ride at all. I can't.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." he says immediately. "I can handle it on my own."  I smile, hoping Ken will drop it.

"Ok." Ken says. He clearly doesn't like me working at Raintree.

The silence overcomes us all. I hear the sizzle of bacon in the kitchen. I hear a door opening. Is it Dani?

"Hello everyone!" Dani says, bursting into the dining room.

"Finally! We're starved here." Junior says.

"I know. Sorry. Morning daddy." Dani says to her father before she takes her seat across from me. "Kris! Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm fine Dani. Thanks. Where's Matt?"

"Oh, he's coming. I told him to meet me here."

"You two didn't come together?" Junior asks.

"No. Why would we?" The food is coming now.

"I don't know. Uh, because you guys are getting married? Did you forget Dani? Or did your brain run away again?" Junior teases. He does this all the time.

"Shut up Junior. Look, here he is." Dani says, pointing to the way Matt came in.

"Sorry I'm late. Mom needed me for something." He looks tired. "Morning Mr. Davis. Junior." A pause before, "Kris."

"Morning." Ken mumbles as he digs his way through some sunny side up eggs. Junior just nods and I do the same. It's safe ground.

"So what's been going on?" Dani asks us in between bites.

"Nothing. Work. Um, work. Oh! And more work." Junior replies sarcastically.

"All work and no play? That's a first." Matt cuts in.

"I have responsibilities." Junior says.

"And I'm planning a wedding." Dani rebuttals. "That's hard work." I can see Matt's jaw clenching. Even Ken gives out a loud gruff. I know he rather not comment on the wedding. "Right Matt?" Dani questions. She completely ignores her father's noises. "We're trying to find the perfect venue."

Matt nods his head. I want to stay out of this conversation. Weddings are not so happy when it comes to Matt. I decide to just concentrate on my food while Dani drones on and on about the plans for her wedding. I'm glad I didn't have to go through this at mine.

Ken stuffs eggs into his mouth, hoping to block Dani out. Junior is clearly thinking of something else and I know Dani could care less. Matt, on the other hand, looks tired and annoyed. I think I'm the only one slightly listening to what Dani is saying.

I cut myself some bacon. It looks so appealing with the eggs and the sausage all laid out next to it. I stuff it into my mouth before Dani could ask me about flowers. Junior's too busy to be asked questions. And Matt is sighing the hell out of himself while Ken continues to eat in silence. I chew and chew. The bacon has an off taste. I swallow and wash it down with water.

"I think I want to invite Bobby. Is that a good idea Junior?" Dani suddenly asks.

"Yeah, sure." Junior answers back. I put my fork down. I can feel the bile coming up. God, no. Not now. But it's too late. I put my hand over my mouth and run. I don't see anyone's reaction, no time. I nearly make it to the toilet, and let it all out. I hear someone coming.

"Kris? Are you all right?" It's Dani. She squats, rubbing my back as I continue. It's horrible. I nod, grabbing a piece of toilet paper to wipe my mouth. She helps me up and flushes the toilet. The flushing sound is soothing.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dani asks. She's wants to ask in more detail, but she knows she shouldn't. I rinse my mouth.

"I'm fine." I say as Matt comes over.

"Man, you look terrible."

"Matt!" Dani shrieks.

"It's fine Dani." They both lead me to the couch. I feel dizzy all of a sudden, so I lay down.

"Here. Drink this." Junior says as he cradles a glass of water. He puts his free hand on my back to help me up. I sip some and he lets me down again. "You feeling better?" I nod solemnly. He's really asking what we're going to say. How will we explain.

"Oh Kris. I hope you're ok. Junior tells me you haven't been feeling well." Dani worries, edging herself onto the couch at my feet.

"I'm fine. It's probably a cold coming on. It's nothing." I say. I forget that I've been sick like this for awhile. I know what she's thinking. Matt goes to sit on the chair and Junior sits near my head. I feel loved.

"Kris, are you ok? That was pretty rude of you. At the table too, while we're eating for god's sake!" Ken says. I don't look but I know he's behind the couch. I can just imagine his face full of disgust towards me.

"I'm fine." I manage to say through clenched teeth. I know Junior hates Ken's use of words and I don't want to start anything right now.

"Good. You know I was thinking something..." Ken starts to say. I can feel my face drain of color. Junior looks distraught. "...are you perhaps, pregnant?" He asks like it's no big deal. I look at Dani and she seems hopeful. I glance over at Matt and he looks distant. I know he doesn't want to know. Junior is waiting for my answer. I can tell he's begging me not to say a thing. "No, of course not." I say with a fake laugh.

"Ok. Good. I don't think I'm ready for a baby just yet. It's too early. Way too early." He says, waving his hand like he's shooing a fly. "I'll be in my office." He gestures towards that way as he leaves. I can hear Junior let out a sigh of relief.

"You really are not?" Dani says when Ken is out of ear shot. She looks genuinely disappointed.

"Nope. Sorry." I say easily. I close my eyes, hoping they'll just leave me alone. I just want to lay here away from everyone and everything. I think it works because I hear Junior get up. He kisses me before his footsteps fade away.

"Come on Dani. Let her rest. I want to see Wildfire and Flame." Matt whispers. I can tell he's trying to yank Dani off the couch.

"What if she's lying? What if she is pregnant? I want to know." Dani fights back. She's speaking like I'm not in the room to hear.

"She can hear us you know." Matt tells her. Dani doesn't seem moved by this revelation. So he continues on as if I'm not there, "She told you she's not. If she was, she would of told us. Lets go Dani."

"Fine." Her weight by my leg disappears. "I wish she is." I hear her say.

"Why?" Matt asks. There's bewilderment in his voice.

"Because, I want a niece. Or a nephew. Wouldn't that be nice?" I can picture Dani's baby fantasy.

"No. Don't give me that look. I mean, it's too early. Junior and Kris just got married."

"So? Some married couples get pregnant right after the honeymoon. You can't control those things, Matt. And look, she's got signs. She's throwing up!" It's funny how I can hear all of this and they still continue on. Either they're too lazy to take the conversation else where or they think I've fallen asleep.

"Throwing up can mean anything, Dani. She can't be pregnant. She's not pregnant. Besides, Kris is different. She just got back to riding again. She wouldn't be so careless to get herself pregnant this early." I cringe when he says it.

"Oh whatever. You just don't want you're precious jockey taken away. Lets go then." Dani says. I can hear them walking away.

I contemplate Dani and Matt's conversation. _"She just got back riding again. She wouldn't be so careless to get herself pregnant this early." _I can hear Matt saying this again and again. I am careless. I'm stupid. I get pregnant right when I'm starting my career, again. How will I explain? How can I explain if Junior won't let me? Jean will be disappointed, but she'll understand. Pablo will understand. Both of them will be happy for me. Even Dani will be happy. But Matt. No, not Matt. He'll be upset, angry and hurt. He'll think I'm throwing my career away for Junior, for the baby. He's going to hate me even more than he does now.

I take a deep breath and bury myself further into the couch. I force Matt's words out of my head and think of being happy with Junior and our soon to come baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been months since I've last updated and I apologize. I've been rethinking the story of Kris and Junior for the couple of chapters I have written up already and I plan on tweeking a few things. Luckily, Chapter 4 has been edited and now I can continue from here. Please bare with me if my updates take long. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4 from Junior's perspective. Tell me what you think!  
**

Junior Davis

"Knock knock?"

I look up from the paperwork I was reviewing and see Matt at the doorway of my office.

"Yeah man, what's up?" I say.

"I just saw Wildfire and Flame back there. Flame is looking pretty good."

"I wish I can say the same about his times." I say sadly. Flame's times are not looking too good, but I don't want to discourage Kris.

"Flame will come around. Wildfire was just as stubborn. I bet Kris can break Flame in." Matt says reassuringly.

I agree completely with Matt, but how can I let Kris ride Flame with the condition she's in. Flame is pretty wild at times. He could easily throw Kris off.

"Kris is too busy over at Raintree." I tell him. Though I meant it as a joke.

"She's not too busy. She can squeeze some time for Flame." he ignores my feeble attempt.

"Yeah, I guess she can." I lie.

There's a silence that I've been trying to avoid with Matt. I already know why he came in my office in the first place. And the only person he wants to talk about really is-

"So, what's up with Kris?" he finally blurts out, interrupting my thoughts.

I don't really know what to say. "Kris? Oh, she's fine. She'll be fine." I can tell I'm not lying too well. "It's just some cold she's been complaining about." I add.

"She was fine a minutes ago and then all of a sudden she's throwing up guts into the toilet." Thanks for the visual, Matt.

"I don't know. Aren't colds suppose to be weird like that? Why don't you ask Kris yourself? It's her body." I didn't hide the irritation in my voice.

"Sorry. It's just that I was thinking too, you know?" he says. Here is the conversation that I am just dreading.

"Thinking about what now?" I ask hurriedly. I just want to get back to work.

"About you and Kris. She's not..." he cuts off.

"Not what?" But I know what. This is so frustrating and so hard. Matt is my best friend. I can't even tell him my big news.

"She's not pregnant, is she?" he finally says.

"Uh, I don't think so. Kris would have told me." I can hear the trueness in my voice, though every word is false. "Don't worry so much about Kris. She's a big girl, Matt. She can take care of herself." I say this for good measure with a wave of my hand as if it's nothing.

"If you say so. I just don't think it'll be a good idea to have Kris preg-"

"Matt! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Dani comes bursting in, cutting off Matt's sentence. Good timing, Dani.

"Why, what's going on?" Matt asks.

"Kris is waiting in the car. We have to drop her off at Raintree and head off to our appointments." I can tell Dani is annoyed at having to explain herself. She's so worked up these days.

"What appointments? I have to help Kris train." Matt says. He looks to me, looking for back up. I avoid his eyes and look down at my desk.

"Matt, we need too look for more venues, pick out the flowers, arrange the catering and pick our invitations. I already told Jean that we're doing this today. She said that Pablo will take over for you." She says this all in a rush and I can tell Matt is not comprehending. "Speaking of Kris.." Dani continues, "she told you she'll call you once she's at Raintree. Which I don't see why, but that's what she said. I told her she should just stay home since she's not feeling too well, but she said she was fine." I realize a second too late that she's speaking to me.

"Thanks Dani. Do you guys mind taking this conversation else where? I need to get back to work." I say, putting emphasis on the last sentence. I really can't deal with all this at the moment.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, Matt. We're going to be late." I can see Dani pulling Matt by the arm as they head out the door.

As I hear their footsteps fade away, I can't help but wonder why Matt hates the wedding plans so much. I can understand the flowers and all the girly crap, but I at least got involved without complaints. I was just happy to marry Kris. Matt seems to hate everything. I know Dani is a little crazy, but he should be excited about the wedding. He's the one who asked. When I ask him how the plans are going, he just shrugs and says it's fine. I don't know, but I feel like Matt's heart is not really into it. But then again, maybe it's just me.

And what about Kris? What the heck is she going to tell Jean and Pablo. She could probably ride, but what if she falls off? No baby could survive that kind of fall, especially this early in the pregnancy. God, we're in such a mess. I run my fingers through my hair. I feel so stressed out all of a sudden. I realize things are going to be quite difficult. I want to tell Matt everything, but at the same time, I don't want to tell him. Once you tell one person, it'll spread like wildfire. Ha! How ironic. Kris and I are in deep trouble with our families. We just started out, no place of our own. I can't expect my dad to harbor a mini Kris or a mini Junior when it's been so hard for him just to be in the same room with Kris. I don't know anymore. Why can't my father see Kris the way I see her? I let out a big sigh and place my head into my hands.

"Too much work for you Junior?" someone says.

I look up and realize it's my father. When did he get here? "No, just a little overwhelmed." I reluctantly tell him. I hope he hasn't read my mind through the expression on my face.

"Is there some sort of problem?" Ken asks me. I can tell it's it open ended question.

I let out another sigh. "No dad. Things are fine."

"Are you sure? Looks like Kris is getting sick. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" It's obvious he didn't believe Kris earlier.

Curiosity killed the cat I want to say. "No. It's nothing. What's with the twenty one questions?" I'm starting to get irritated.

"No twenty one questions, Junior. I just want to know. Maybe I can help."

"You possibly can't help me." I say this before I even think it.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ken asks dubiously. I close my eyes for a minute thinking if I can continue this conversation. It'll only end badly.

I take a deep breath. "Dad, you haven't been much help at all." I tell him through clenched teeth.

The patient expression on his face disappears. "What do you mean I haven't been much help to you? I've done more around this farm that you have! I've been running this farm far longer than you ever will!" I can tell he's containing himself. He doesn't want to start a fight, but I think I do.

"Not about the farm." I start to say. "I'm talking about Kris." The topic about Kris will surely throw him off into a rage.

He's turning red, meaning he's angry now. "Kris! Kris! What has this conversation have anything to do with Kris? I've been an angel around that woman! No! Don't even look at me that way Junior! I have been very polite to her. If there's anyone you should be criticizing it's her!"

Did he just say what he just said? He's the one putting up with all the shit? No. No. I don't think so.

I can feel the fury radiating out of me. I stand up and say, "No. Kris has been putting up with your attitude towards her for so long! Kris is the one who is always trying to be polite! She's the one who tries. And what the hell was going on this morning at breakfast! You wouldn't even consider what Kris was saying? All that talk about how she doesn't do anything around here! That's ridiculous! She doesn't do much around here because you won't let her. You don't even realize that you're putting her down all the time!"

"If you know how I feel about her, then why did you marry her in the first place, Junior? My god! You know I hate the girl! I've always hated her! She's not good enough for you! She's no good period!" he yells out.

This hits me hard. "I thought you were ok with me marrying Kris." I say softer, hurt.

"Junior, I've accepted the fact that you love her and want to be with her. I cannot change that. It does not mean I like her nor have I accepted her into this family gracefully. I especially don't agree with the marriage, but I had no choice because you wanted to marry her. I just tolerated her for you." he says this in a lighter tone, but the intensity of it was still there.

"You're not doing anything for me. This is not what I want. I want you to see why I love her. Kris is great, dad. Haven't you seen that yet?" I didn't realize how painful it is that up until now, my own father can't accept my wife.

"God, I don't know Junior. I just never thought you would go and marry someone like Kris. It is hard to accept that. Honestly, I thought you two wouldn't even last a year, but obviously you guys have."

"So what now? Are you just going to continue to hate her and wish she wasn't my wife?" I asked. The anger was overtaking me again.

"Don't be so overly dramatic Junior. I've been good to Kris. I even let you guys stay here, right?"

"I am not being dramatic. God! You're impossible!"

"What do you want from me, huh Junior? You want me to like Kris more? Do you want me to shower her with my love because she's my daughter-in-law? Is that what you want?" he's being sarcastic now.

"That's not what I want! I want you to get to know Kris. Spend time with her, learn to like her. Maybe even learn to love her. You guys have something in common."

"What in the world do I have in common with Kris?" he asks bewildered.

"Horses. Racing. Both of you love that. Why can't you just accept the fact that Kris and I are married and she's your daughter-in-law now. She's my wife and I love her and we're going to have your grandchildren one day." I made sure not to mention the present, but the future.

"You're asking too much Junior. I accepted that you want her in your life and that you love her. I accepted the fact that you want her to stay here and I especially allowed her to work in Raintree when she should be working here. She should be riding for us. So no Junior. I don't think I can accept this marriage or accept the fact that she is your wife and my suppose to be daughter-in-law. She's not what I wanted for you and she still is not. Don't ask me for anymore Junior. I have given up a lot. I'm willing to be nice and polite around her, but it doesn't mean I like her or want her around." he says this all in a rush of anger in spite and hatred. He hates Kris that much to not even consider liking her for me. For his own son. Selfish bastard.

I don't say anything because I don't know what to say. I can't make someone do something out of their own will.

"If there is nothing else to say, I shall go back to work." He says angrily as he turns around on his heels and walks out.

He's already gone by the time I realize that he didn't mention about Kris and I having kids one day.

I sit back in my seat, suddenly exhausted from it all and throw my head into my hands. I ask myself, "what on earth am I going to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally had the chance to post up Chapter 5! This one is in Kris' point of view. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!  
And btw, I posted up a ONE SHOT two months ago called "She Never Will" that is told through Matt's point of view. You can read the synopsis of that under the title. I hope you guys read that as well and let me know how it sounds! I love doing one shots, so if you have any favorite scenes I can definitely do a version. Enjoy folks!**

Kris Furillo-Davis

I have been waiting in the car, it seems like forever. I don't know where Dani went. All I know is she went to find Matt. I've been thinking if I should go over to Raintree today. It seems risky, but after all, they know I am sick. And I feel I should go over. It's my job. It's what I'm suppose to do.

I look out the window. I see Dani and Matt from a distance. Dani looks happy while Matt looks bored. He always has that look. A look of self attachment. I wish I could just ask him what's been going on, but he won't say a word to me. Not like before. Not since I decided to be with Junior instead. Our old friendship is just not the same. I don't think it ever will be.

"So sorry Kris." Dani says as she steps into the car. "I couldn't find Matt and when I did find him with Junior, I had to drag him here." she continues, giving Matt an exasperated look. He just shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"It's ok. It's not like I'm going to be late for anything." I tell her. It really is no big deal to me, anyway.

Dani nods and starts the car. Before she puts it in drive, she turns to Matt. "So what were you and Junior talking about? It sounded serious."

"Nothing." he quickly answers. It's obvious he doesn't want to mention his conversation with Junior, especially with me sitting in the back seat. "Aren't we going to be late for our so-called appointments?" Matt refutes.

"Oh please. You could care less if we even went. You'd rather talk to Junior about god knows what! Now, I know I walked into something you and Junior were talking about. Tell me Matt. I want to know." She presses.

"Please Dani. Can we just drop off Kris? She has a lot of work to do and like you said, we have to get those things done for your wedding." his voice sounds dead serious. I wouldn't press anymore if I was Dani.

"Fine whatever. I'll find out eventually." she snaps back. "And it's not just my wedding, Matt. It's our wedding." she says quickly before she shuts up completely. Smart girl. She puts it in drive and we all settle into a peaceful silence.

In just minutes, we arrive at Raintree. It looks exactly the same. The house, the grass, the sand, the barn, everything. It'll always be the same, no matter where I live. My heart swells for my love of this place.

"Ok Kris. This is your stop," Dani says suddenly, breaking my reverie. I nod to her solemnly. I reach for the handle to open the door.

"Hey Kris?" Matt says before I get a chance to open the door. The handle is cold against my warm skin.

"Yeah Matt?" I say softly, hoping the peacefulness of it all stays.

"Please get Augustus' times up. Mom's complaining."

"Sure. I'll try my best." I tell him before pulling the handle toward me and stepping out.

The air smells sweet of grass and rain. I turn and wave to Dani and Matt as they drive away. This place feels like home. My home. Old home, now. I don't live here anymore.

I walk towards the house and it feels like I've never left. It feels so natural walking on the rough dirt. Don't get me wrong, I love living with Junior at the Davis farm. But when he's working and I'm not at Raintree, I feel so alone, so lost. Like I'm missing a piece of myself. But I would never tell that to Junior. It would hurt him.

It may be beautiful there, but here at Raintree, there's something different. It feels like you are always welcome to it. The people here actually want you and love you. Why did I ever leave in the first place?

Well, I know the answer to that, no doubt. I left for one reason: Junior. I love Junior and I promised him that I will choose him over Raintree this time around. I didn't before, but then I did the next. I couldn't be with anyone else, but him. So no matter how much I miss Raintree, Jean and Pablo, I will continue to choose Junior. But when he asked Jean and Pablo if I could work here, they didn't refuse. Junior was so happy to break the news to me that I wouldn't be working at Davis Farm, but at Raintree. I couldn't help but cry. Junior knows how much I love Raintree, despite what his father would say, he did it for me.

As I walk towards the front door, I can hear the horses in the barn. Before I realize it, Pablo is coming out. I smile at him.

"Kris!" he says happily as he jogs towards me.

"Hey Pablo." I say.

"What took you so long?" he asks out. He smells of hay.

"Dani went to find Matt. They just dropped me off." I explain.

"Ah. Those two." he chuckles. "Well, come on now. Lets go inside and look for Jean. I'm pretty sure she's made some breakfast for you." he puts his arm around my shoulders and I let him lead me.  
It feels like it's been forever since I've been this way with Pablo. We went through so much this past year and more.

"I already ate." I tell him. "You know how Ken likes to have breakfast with everyone in the family." The first part was a slight lie since I thew everything up, but the second was true. Ken even wanted me there, no matter how much he despised me. Maybe he didn't actually want me there per-say, but it's a Davis tradition. Why break it?

"Aw, who cares. Just have a little. You don't want to hurt Jean's feelings now, do you?"

"No. Of course not." That's an understatement. I never want to hurt Jean, although I've done it many times before.

Just as we reach the front door, it burst open with Jean standing in the doorway.

"Kris! Pablo! I've been waiting for you two! Come in! Come in!" she says hurriedly. She's literally pushing us in.

"What's going on Jean?" Pablo asks first. He's curious too.

"Hi Jean." I say. Late greeting, but better late than never.

"Oh Kris, hello." she says calmly. "I'm sorry for rushing you two in here. But I have some great news. But first, I might ask you Kris." she pauses. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Now that certainly takes me by surprise. Am I not supposed to be here? I think for a second. No. I should be here.

"Jean, what on earth is going on? You know why Kris is here." Pablo interrupts my thoughts, beating me to answer.

"Oh! I know why she's here Pablo. That's not what I meant." she tells him. "What I mean is why are you here today of all days, Kris?"

Wait a minute? Does she know? No. How can she?

"Uh." I mumble. "I don't know. I thought I was supposed to be training? Matt told me to-"

"No Kris." Jean interrupts me. Pablo just waits intently.

"I just got off the phone with Ken." she starts to say. Ken? Why in hell is he calling? "He told me to take it easy on you today because you're not feeling too good." Jean finishes.

Oh. I get it. But wait, why would he even bother anyway? That's really out of character, even for him.

"Kris, is it true? You know you can skip training if you are not up to it. I can take care of it. You know that right?" Pablo asks. I look at him and I don't know if I can lie. But then again, I must. I have to.

"Um, no, it's ok Pablo. It's nothing really." I start out.

"Nothing? Kris, Ken told me that you threw up during breakfast! And that you've been feeling this way for a while now? You shouldn't be here Kris."

"Jean, I'm perfectly fine." I know I should just tell her that I am sick, but I feel I can't lie to her. At least, not completely.

"I told Ken to tell you to stay home, but he said that you had left with Matt and Dani."

"It's ok. I came because I knew you guys needed me to train. Besides, Matt wants me to work with Augustus today."

"No, Kris. I can't have you working when you're sick. You need to get better. Don't get me wrong, I need you to train, but your health comes first." Jean says.

"Spoken like a true mother." Pablo teases. "Jean's right, Kris. You need rest. And what about Junior? He let you go to work?"

"I told him I was fine." I really don't want to continue this conversation.

"So he let you out anyway?" Jean asked.

"I insisted, honestly." I tell her. "What good news were you going to tell us?" I ask. I want the conversation to move away from me already.

"Fine." Jean said with a sigh. "But after all this, I want you to go back home. You're looking pretty pale. On the bright side, I bought a horse!" she stated with such excitement.

I didn't know whether I should be happy or upset. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy Jean bought a new horse, but I don't think I could handle training another. I already have Flame and Augustus to worry about. Another horse to train just wasn't going to work out, especially in the condition that I'm in.

"So is that why you didn't want me to touch the trailer?" Pablo asked Jean with a smile on his face, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, I know. I kept it a secret so I could surprise you both. You will never guess what horse I bought." Jean said.

"Uh, what do you mean what horse you bought?" I asked before they could tell I wasn't as excited.

"Well, not what horse, it's more of a whose horse I bought." she said. "Come on, I'll show you both!"

Jean lead the way while Pablo and I followed close behind. Jean seemed so excited I couldn't help but be anticipated.

When we stepped out of the house, the fresh air hit me hard. I never realized how claustrophobic it was in there. The air felt nice on my skin. It seemed to relax my nerves.

"Ok, I'm going to warn you both." Jean turns towards us right before she reaches the trailer. "You two are going to be really surprised and I mean really really surprised."

I don't know what Jean is talking about, but I have been through so much. I think I can just about handle anything that is thrown at me.

I nod at her signaling that I'm ready. She takes a deep breath and turns back to face the trailer. Her hands grip the handles and slowly she pulls the doors open.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I have decided to start off the new year with a new chapter! This is still in Kris' perspective, but don't be worried. We'll be back in Junior's head soon! Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Kris Furillo-Davis

It takes a minute before I register the horse inside the trailer. It also takes me another minute to realize this is bad. Not only for me, but for Junior as well.

"Well? What do you think? Were you surprised?" Jean asks. Her hands are cupped together in excitement and anticipation.

"Is that who I think it is?" Pablo is the first to speak between us two. He's in such a shock too that I fear his eye balls will fall out of their sockets.

"Yup. It is. The one and only." Jean says. "Can you take him out for me?"

Pablo just nods and hurries to take the horse out of the trailer. I watch Pablo do this and I feel like everything is happening in slow motion. I'm too shocked to even believe it. I just can't.

As Pablo redirects the horse to face us, I feel bile coming up my throat. I don't want to make a scene now, so I swallow up whatever I can force down.

"What do you think, Kris?" Jean asks me directly as the horse looms over me.

I can't think of anything else to say. Nothing positive, negative nor reassuring. I didn't even notice when my mouth opened. "That's Avatar. Ken's horse." I choke out.

"Not anymore. He's our horse now." she says this in such triumph as she pets Avatar's back. "We're going to train him like new again."

"Jean, why Avatar?" Pablo asks her. I want to know too. Why?

"Why not?" Jean answers coyly.

"Does Ken know about this? Does he?" My voice wavers a bit. I'm afraid how this outcome with affect my already strained relationship with Junior's father.

"Not that I know of. He was bidding to buy Avatar back when Dani sold him to pay Ken's debts while he was in jail, remember?"

"But Jean, he'll be furious. You know this right?" Pablo tells her this for my sake more than his.

"I honestly don't see why you two are so worried about Ken. It was a public bid. It's just too bad for him that my price was the one that got the call."

I've never heard Jean speak this way. I know there's a quiet rivalry between Raintree and Davis Farms, but it was always behind closed doors. This is why Matt and Junior's friendship lasted this long. The competition between their family was never really a problem because it never got personal. Never. Until now.

What she doesn't know is that Ken will take his anger out on me. Not only because Jean bought the horse for Raintree, but because I work here and I must know about it. Even if I didn't, it doesn't matter.

"Pablo is right, Jean. Ken will lash out when he calls. Especially if he lost his favorite and prized horse to you. He's still has hard feeling towards you, remember?"

"Oh, Kris! Stop it!" Jean blushes.

Before Pablo came out with his real feelings for Jean, she had a little fling going on with my father-in-law. It was nothing serious, but of course Ken took it the wrong way. When Jean broke the news that she was in love with someone else, to Pablo no doubt, he was furiously hurt. I couldn't show my face to him for over a week before he finally let it go. I think he's fine now, but lets just say me working here wasn't one of Junior's best ideas.

"Ok, that's enough." Pablo takes on a serious tone. Lets face it, he was jealous of Ken. Pablo didn't think he would have a shot. With Ken being rich and all. Pablo should know better.

"If you're up to it. We can start Augustus on the track." Pablo tells me before he walks away to take the horse out of his stall.

Looks like I'm not going back home after all. This is going to be one long day.

-  
I step inside the house, praying that I don't run into Ken. I've been trying to keep my mind off Jean and her decision on buying Avatar.

The sun has just set, making the house come alive with it's brilliant fluorescent lights. I shut the door behind me and quickly go up the stairs. I slip into the room Junior and I share.

The room is a mess from this morning. The housekeeper didn't clean up, but then again she never does. It was one of my agreements with Junior. I would live here on a condition that no one would enter our room. He didn't question me and happily agreed. I didn't want the housekeeper cleaning up in here and finding something that would be passed along to Ken. I want my privacy.

I silently curse myself for doing so because now I have to clean up the mess. I start will all the clothes that was thrown onto the floor. I don't bother to inspect whether they are clean or not and dump them straight into the hamper. I will let the housekeeper do the laundry, but not enter this room to retrieve it.

I look to the drawers and see most of them are ajar with clothing either sticking out or thrown inside. It's a tedious job. Folding and refolding until the shirts, underwear, shorts and socks fit perfectly into the drawers. The bed is unmade and it takes me a minute to consider making it or not. Junior and I will be back in bed in a few hours.

As I turn to inspect the bathroom, I think of Ken and his disapproval of me. It'd be another notch on my bedpost if he sees the sight of that bed.

I sigh heavily and stomp my way back. I toss the comforter onto the floor and strip the pillows and the mattress bare. I gather newly washed sheets with matching pillow cases from the closet in the hall and begin my mission of making the bed. I toss the filthy linen in a separate hamper for later washing.

Once the bed is made, my feet pulls me towards the bathroom. Of course, the damn seat is up. I've told Junior a million times to put the seat down.

It was never a problem before until one night, I didn't bother to turn on the lights. I blindly stumbled into the bathroom. I sat down expecting the toilet seat to catch my fall. Instead, I fell right in with the cold water touching my bare skin as I screamed. Junior stepped into the bathroom, nearly doubling over with laughter at the sight of me. I was furious for hours until he promised he would put the seat back down after every use.

I approach the toilet and firmly shut it, not caring how loud the noise is. I rearrange all of Junior's hair products on the counter and put the toothbrushes back to where they belong. The bathroom is in a much better condition than the bedroom, taking me only minutes to clean up.

I take a step back. I look up and see my reflection in the mirror. Why hadn't I noticed earlier?

I squint my eyes at myself. I just realized that my hair is an unkempt ponytail. My eyes are sad looking and have deep, dark circles beneath them from lack of sleep. My face is grimy with dirt from the track. Then I look down at my stomach. I turn to my side and lift up my shirt. It seems so unreal that a baby is growing inside of me. I lay my left hand softly against it. I still don't show, but soon I will. I won't be able to hide it with clothes in a few weeks. I'll start to grow a pouch.

As I continue to study my midsection, I hear the bedroom door creak open.

"Junior?" I call out.

"Yeah." he says softly.

I step out of the bathroom and find Junior sitting on the newly made bed. I grit my teeth at the sight of the crinkled comforter. Then I see Junior's face. Solemn and seemingly exhausted.

"What's wrong?" I ask him cautiously as I approach the bed and sit next to him. I make myself comfortable by tucking my legs beneath me. I know I shouldn't sit on the clean bed since I'm filthy, but Junior doesn't seem to notice.

"It's been a really long day, Kris."  
"I know what you mean." I tell him. "I feel more exhausted today than I've ever been. Must be the pregnancy, huh?"

Junior shrugs and lets out a heavy sigh. He closes his eyes and lets his body fall onto the bed. I shift myself so I'm facing him.

"Did you have a bad day?" I whisper softly.

"You could say that." he says under his breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but I will have to eventually. Tell me about your day first."

No. I don't want to tell him about my day. I wanted him to tell me about his first. I don't want to tell him about Avatar. I don't know how to break the news.

"My day was boring." I say this with clenched teeth. I really don't want to tell him, but I can't hide it either.

"I got into a fight with my dad after you left for Raintree." he mumbles.

"Let me guess. It was about me?"

I didn't have to look to know the answer. Ken and Junior only ever fight about me. There is nothing else to fight about.

"What did I do this time?" I ask. I just want to know now, so I can apologize. Junior's relationship with his father is already strained. I don't want to make it worse.

"You didn't do anything, Kris." he says this as he sits up. "It's all him. I just want him to love you like a real daughter."

"But I'm not his daughter, Junior. It's fine he doesn't accept me. I've gotten over it, all right? Don't worry about me." This might be a little white lie. Of course I want Ken Davis' approval. But not for my sake.

"I care, okay Kris? I want you two to get along. It can't be like this. You two always at war with each other. Always speaking to each other with clenched teeth and fists. Always unnecessarily polite. I want normal. I want to be able to be in a room with my father without getting angry with him for being rude to you." He's so exasperated, I really don't know what to say.

"I don't understand him, Kris. I really don't." he continues. "I thought he finally accepted us when he came to the wedding. You saw, didn't you? He was clapping and smiling with the rest."

I think about this for a moment. I know I told Junior to invite his father, even though he said he didn't need his approval. I know Junior wants it though. He wants his father's approval. He wants Ken to be proud of him for all that he's accomplished. Even if he accomplished to marry an ex-convict who works at the rival farm. That's why he's fighting so hard. For me, for Ken. For both of us. With all the emotions during the wedding, Ken probably just got swept up. Even Matt too, for that matter. They were probably the only two that weren't one hundred percent into this marriage. Ken doesn't want me for Junior and Matt doesn't want Junior for me.

"Junior, he's accepted that we're married. You can't make him accept me for me. It's no use to fight over something that cannot be changed." I tell him. And this is true.

"Don't you think I know that? I can't stand it anymore. I can't live this way." he says, throwing his hands up.

"What do you want to do then?" I ask.

Before he can answer, there's a loud knock on the door that startles me. Junior stand ups quickly and wrenches the door open.

There stands Ken. His face is crumpled up in anger. He's completely seething and I can tell he's holding it all back. I don't need to know why he's angry or at whom. I know the answer.

"We need to talk." Ken angrily grumbles.

"What for?" Junior snaps back.

"We just need to talk, okay? I need you and Kris downstairs for dinner in thirty. Dani will be joining us as well."

"What if I don't want to join you for dinner?" Junior asks condescendingly. He's really pushing his father's buttons today.

"I'm not asking you, Junior. I'm telling you. And you will be there. Both of you." Ken says. His voice raised slightly.

"Will Matt be coming too?" I ask. It's a long shot and I brace myself.

"Matt will most certainly join us. I've asked Dani to bring him along." Ken answers me in a surprisingly honest tone, but he doesn't look at me directly.

"Why? What's Matt got to do with anything?" Junior asks his father.

"This has everything to do with Matt and Raintree for that matter." Ken retorts.

"Raintree? Why do we need to talk about Raintree? I don't want to talk to you or even be remotely near you right now." Junior huffs.

"You will be there, Junior. This concerns all of us, all right? I won't take any excuses. Suck up any feelings you have towards me for now. We'll talk about it later. Be down in thirty minutes. I won't wait for you." he says hurriedly.

He doesn't turn to leave without looking me right in the eye first. "And you." he points at me. "Clean yourself up! You may work with horses, but you're not one! I don't want you all filthy while we eat dinner!" he yells and stomps away.

Asshole. That's what he is. He must know about Avatar and somehow connected me to it all, along with Matt. I can't blame him for being angry. I'd be the same way if it was Wildfire. But Ken Davis is a complete asshole. How he and Junior are related, I have no damn clue. Like I said, he'll be taking the anger out on me.

"God! He's such an ass!" Junior yells after slamming the door.

I can feel the floor vibrate from the impact. It makes me want to throw up.

"I'm so sorry Kris." Junior says softly. These are the kind of times where Junior never fails to remind me how much he loves me and how much I love him.

"It's all right, Junior. I know why he's angry, especially at me." I begin to say.

"What? Why?" he asks as he leans against our drawers.

I look down at my hands as I twirl a loose thread. I have no choice but to tell him. It'll soften the blow later.

Ken's outburst towards me won't be his last.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, long over due! Happy early Valentine's Day to all! Enjoy being inside Junior's head! :] R&R would be nice, but not necessary.**

Junior Davis

I'm standing in our bedroom, casually leaning against our drawers. I haven't had the chance to say thank you or apologize to Kris for the mess in the room and for her cleaning it all up. I was hoping I'd beat her home and do it myself. Obviously, this is not the case. On top of all that, my dad is insisting Kris and I be at dinner. He needs to discuss something, albeit something unpleasant. He likes to break bad news during dinner. Yet again, he was rude to Kris. It's like he doesn't get what I'm saying. Half the time he's abnormally polite to Kris and then the other half he's completely rude. The latter is usually all the time unless he's in a good mood, which is rare around Kris.

I continue to rant about my father being such an asshole until Kris stops me.

"It's all right, Junior. I know why he's angry, especially at me." she begins to say.

I stare at her, all filthy and tired, but still looking as beautiful as ever.

"What? Why?" I ask her. I don't understand how he can be possibly mad at her when she's been at Raintree since this morning.

She takes a deep breath, as if she's bracing herself to tell me some really bad news. I have no idea what to think. My father can be mad at just about anything and everything without anyone trying so hard.

"You know how I was over at Raintree today?" she asks cautiously.

"Uh, yeah. Did something happen over there?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What happened Kris? Just tell me. If it's bad, I'll try to help, ok?" I reassure. I want her to be able to tell me anything. She knows she can trust me.

"Jean bought a horse." Kris starts. She seems so nervous.

"All right? There is nothing wrong with buying a horse." I tell her.

"Yes, I know that. But it's not just buying a horse. It's the horse that she bought is the problem. The real, big problem."

"Ok. What's the problem with the horse?" I ask her. She's making me crazy with all the suspense.

She looks up at me with her sad eyes before looking down to wring her hands. I can tell she doesn't want to tell me, but knows she has to. I feel bad for making her tell me, but then again if I don't know, how can I help?

Suddenly, she stands up and looks me in the eye. I don't know where this renewed confidence comes from.

"Jean bought Avatar." Kris blurts out. "She bought your dad's horse." she adds.

I did not see that one coming. I forgot all about Avatar. You see, my dad was in debt. We needed money. Dani sold Avatar. When dad found out, he was pissed. But he lightened up when we told him he was able to bid back Avatar. He wasn't worried because he would've paid any price to get that horse back. Avatar is to my dad as Wildfire is to Kris, you can say. Now I understand why my dad is pissed and why he wants to talk, but I don't get why he's mad at Kris. It's not her fault. It's not even Jean's fault. I don't blame her. It's a public bidding for god's sake.

I pass Kris and decide to be the one to sit for a change. I'm not angry. I'm just surprised. I have no clue what to do next.

Kris approaches, kneeling right in front of me. "Say something, Junior." she whispers.

I stare into her seemingly endless brown eyes. She's worried. It's written all over her face.

"I don't know what to say." I tell her.

"I knew your dad was going to be mad."

"Of course. It's a given considering that's his beloved horse. Probably loves him more than me or Dani."

"That's not true and you know it. He just loves racing so much and he's made a real career because of Avatar. I understand that." Why the hell was she defending him?

"Yes, I get that. But why would he be angry with you. It's not like you had anything to do with it, right?" Right after I said it, I regretted it. I don't want Kris to think I'm accusing her of anything.

"Of course not!" she yells as she shoots up, staring me down. "I had no clue Jean was even thinking about bidding for Avatar. If I knew, I would have told you. Maybe even persuaded Jean to change her mind and back out."

She sits down next to me on the bed, facing me with her legs folded under her.

"It doesn't matter if I had no say in it nor if I knew or not. Ken connected it back to me somehow because A) he hates me, B) he hates me working for Raintree and C) he hates Raintree for bringing me here. Ken probably thinks I swayed Jean to buy Avatar to spite him. I know he's mad and I know he'll take it out on me, but thats not the real problem."

"Then what is, Kris?"

"It's how he'll be taking it out on me." she says under her breath. "That's the real problem."

I think about what Kris said as she walks away to clean up for dinner. She's right. My dad won't care if Kris had anything to do with it or not. He'll just think so anyway. He'll blame her because he can't blame anyone else. Him being as angry as he is was never the problem. He's nearly in a bad mood all the time anyway. Doesn't matter. How my dad will retaliate is a whole 'nother story.

~  
Kris and I silently descend the stairs to the dining room. I can already smell the food wafting from the kitchen. As we approach, I see the dining table come into view. There are five white porcelain plates ready to be eaten on. Five sets of spoons and forks. Five water glasses accompanied by five wine glasses. The plates are set in a certain way where my dad has the head seat at the end of the table while two seats are surrounded by him on each side. This is for his benefit, of course. If I had a say, I'd sit Kris and me at the farthest edge of the damn table. I'll have to sit next to him, like usual.

"Looks like you've made it after all, Junior." my father says, appearing from the kitchen. "And you're early!" He turns to Kris. "Nice to see that you've cleaned yourself up, Kris."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. He seems a little too cheery for my taste, but as I can tell by the set of his eyes and tense in his jaw that he's holding back. How will he break the news to Dani and Matt? Does Matt even know?

I take Kris' hand and lead her into the living room. We have plenty of time before Matt and Dani arrive. Besides, the food isn't even ready yet.

"Why are we going to the living room, Junior? I thought we were going to wait in the dining room for Matt and Dani." Kris asks me.

"We need to talk first. I need to know if Matt knows anything. My dad won't be mad at you alone. He'll be furious with Matt too. This could be a good excuse to call off Dani's wedding. At least for my dad. We'll see how Dani feels first." I aggressively whisper to her.

"I don't know if Matt had anything to do with it. Jean was the one who told me. Pablo didn't even know."

"Maybe we can still get out of this. Lets skip dinner Kris. We can escape while my dad is in the kitchen. He really doesn't need us here."

"Junior, we can't. If we go now he'll think I've got something to do with it. We have to stick it out. I have nothing to be scared about." she says this confidently, but I can tell there is doubt in her eyes. She just wants to make things better. To fix it and go back to normal. Kris doesn't know my father. He's vindictive.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

"Yes. I can handle it."

Kris goes back into the dining room, leaving me alone. I sit on the couch right when Dani comes through the front door. Behind her is Matt.

"Speaking of the devil." I mutter under my breath.

"Oh, shut up Junior. Don't mess with me today, all right? I've had a rough day here with Matt." she says this annoyingly.

I look at Matt. He looks worn out and completely exhausted like he hasn't slept in days. His clothes are crinkled and his hair looks like it hasn't met a comb lately. The wedding errands probably didn't go so well.

He crosses over to where I am sitting and takes his spot besides me while Dani heads up to her room to clean up or change, nonetheless.

"Rough day?" I ask Matt. I should ask him about Avatar, but I'm not supposed to know about that. I'm not sure if I want to bring it up. This day isn't going to get any better for Matt. For any of us, really.

He lets out a heavy exhale as if he's been holding his breath the whole entire time.

"I don't know, man. Things are just getting too much with Dani." he says exasperated.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Junior, this wedding is too much. She's making a big deal out of it. You know me, I'm not into the whole wedding stuff. I just want to get married, period." Matt tells me.

"Matt, this is one of the biggest days of my sister's life. Of any woman's life, man. She's getting married. You only get married once, of course it's a big deal, especially for her." I mean it's Dani. He should know her well enough by now considering they've been on and off for years.

"Don't you think I know that? It's a big day for me too. I'm going to be committed to someone for the rest of my life. It's a big step. Dani is just doing this over the top. I just want a simple wedding with family and some friends. She wants everyone there. Your family, my family, your friends, Ken's friends, practically everyone that is connected to us."

"Ok, I get you. Dani does know a lot of people. She probably won't invite all those people in reality." I tell him.

"Do you know how many people are on the guest list?" he asks me. I have no clue, so I just shrug. "There is over five hundred and fifty people, Junior! I don't even know that many people!"

Five Hundred people! What the hell is Dani thinking? She might as well invite all of California.

"Maybe I can talk to her." I tell him.

"That's not all. She wants to get married near the beach." he continues to say, ignoring my suggestion.

"What! The beach? We don't live anywhere near the beach?"

"Yes we do, about an hour away! How can we bring over five hundred guests to a beach that is an hour away!"

"Yeah, I see the problem." I tell him, slightly amused. It's a crazy idea, but this is Dani we're talking about. Anybody could've seen this coming.

"I mean it, Junior. This is insane. Since we're going to have a beach wedding, I can't wear shoes!"

"Oh man! That is a big problem!" I say sarcastically. I don't mean to be insensitive, but Matt is hilarious when he rants. He's making me feel better, that's for sure.

"Come on Junior! I can't believe Dani. She said that we're going to need tarps for the wedding and have a ton of flowers too. Why would you need flowers at the beach for god's sake? I asked her about the reception and she told me we're having it back here at your place!" Matt is completely outraged.

"I can understand the tarps and flowers. But shouldn't the reception be at the beach too?"

"That's exactly what I told her, but she said that she didn't want people to get sand in their food."

"Oh yeah. Sand and salad don't mix." I say, chuckling to myself.

Matt looks at me like I haven't been listening to anything he's saying.

"What do you want me to do Matt? Tell Dani off? She's not going to listen to me. What are you worried about? My dad is paying for everything." That's if the wedding will even happen after tonight.

"The money is not the issue Junior. Well, it is. My point is that she's making this into some kind of big extravaganza. I want simple. I want something low-key and small. I don't need five hundred people I don't even care about."

"Then tell her, man. I'm sure Dani will listen. She'll understand. She loves you." I reassure him.

He stands up and paces back and forth. He keeps running his fingers through his already jacked up hair and I can't help but be amused. He is worrying over nothing, really. He should be worrying about what will happen once this dinner is over. He should be worrying about what he's going to say to his future father-in-law.

"I don't know Junior. Dani's really into this whole thing. I told her what I wanted from the start. Today, while we were at the beach, I just told her that I didn't think it was a good idea and she just snapped. She yelled at me about how I don't care for the wedding and that I'm making her do everything and not helping with the decision making process about anything. I don't understand her. She wants me to be involved, but when I speak my mind and state my opinions, she says that I'm not cooperating with her. I just don't know anymore, man. She's being really can't she be more like Kris?" he says.

He stops in his tracks, realizing what he has said. He looks up at me and I'm glaring. Not only is he doubting Dani and the wedding, but he's wishing for Dani to be like Kris. I am no longer amused. Not amused at all.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Junior. You can wipe off that look on your face." he tells me while sitting back down. "I just wish Dani was easier to please, like Kris. What I meant about wishing Dani was more like Kris has to do with the wedding. When it was your wedding with Kris, everything was simple. Just us, family, and close friends under a lighted tent in Raintree. No hassle over nothing. The reception was at your house because ours is too small. Kris didn't protest about anything and she loved it. She loved everything about her wedding and she even told me she wouldn't change a thing about it." he explains.

I nodded the whole time he was speaking. Don't get me wrong, I understand what he's saying. Knowing Matt, I know deep down he still has some feelings for Kris. He can try to justify his feelings for Dani with his explanations about Kris' preference in wedding ideas, but I know how he really feels. Matt knows it's all over. Kris is my wife now and I'll choose her over anything, whether it's my father, Dani or even him.

"Junior? Hey Junior? Have you been listening?" Matt says loudly, shaking my reverie.

"Yeah, I have. I get you. I understand, ok? But Kris didn't have any say in the wedding arrangements. I did everything. I planned everything. You can't compare our wedding to your wedding and you can't compare Kris to Dani. Kris is a simple person. I knew what she wanted, so it was easy to plan everything. Dani is my sister. She's complicated and she wants the best of the best. She grew up rich and spoiled and she'll forever be rich and spoiled. If she wants her wedding to be big, let her. A wedding is usually for the girl anyway. I centered the wedding on Kris' likes, so shouldn't it be that way for Dani? I know you don't want a big wedding Matt, but that's what Dani wants. What's really the problem? You can't be worried about the guests and the venue. You're worried about something else."

"There is no problem Junior. I just don't agree with Dani." he tries to reassure me.

"You don't agree with Dani or you don't feel the same way she feels towards you?"

He looks at me like he's just had a realization. "Come on Junior. You know I'm being faithful to Dani."

"That's not what I asked. Do you or do you not feel the same way Dani does? Tell me the truth. I won't be angry. Just be honest with me, Matt." I tell him as I look him straight in the eyes.

He waits before he answers as if he has to think about it first. "Of course I feel the same way Dani feels. I love her too."

"Are you sure? It sounds like you're not up to this wedding because of Dani."

"No Junior. I love Dani, I really do. I think I'm just getting cold feet. Maybe I'm just scared to commit because I'm going to be married to her for the rest of my life. That's forever, an eternity. 'Till death do us part!" he tells me, convincingly.

"Yeah, maybe you are getting cold feet. I thought I wasn't going to be able to marry Kris. Not that I wanted to back out. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to marry her. I was just scared I might mess up, you know? I was scared that I might do something that will hurt Kris and then blow it. Throw away a marriage. I don't want Kris to regret marrying me."

"What about now? Do you think you made the right decision by marrying Kris?"

"Yes. I don't even have to think twice. It's the best decision I have ever and will ever make. I love Kris so much. I don't want to ever risk losing her ever again. You know when we broke up before, I thought I was going to get over her. But I never did. No matter what I did, no matter who I was with. I've always loved her. Always. I will kill anyone who stands in my way when it comes to her."

"Do you really mean that Junior?" he asks me.

"Every word, man."

He nods his head with a serious look on his face.

"You don't believe me?" I ask.

"It's not that I don't believe you Junior. You can't control how other people feel." I don't know who he's referring to and I honestly don't give a damn.

"I know that, but Kris and I are married. No one can stand in the way of that anymore. It's already definite." I tell him confidently.

"Not everything is set into stone, Junior. Things change and people change."

"My feelings for Kris will never change and I'm sure Kris' feelings for me will never change. We made a vow to each other Matt."

"Ok fine."

"Are you trying to prove something to me?"

"No Junior." Matt says condescendingly.

"Hey, I didn't know you arrived." Kris said suddenly. I don't know how long she's been in the living room, but I know she's talking to Matt.

Matt turns to face her and smiles. "I just got here a few minutes ago. Dani's upstairs. Where have you been?"

Kris becomes instantly pale. She's been trying to avoid what she's been doing all day. I know she wants to get this whole damn dinner over with. I do too.

"Uh, I was just in the dining room waiting. I heard you talking to Junior so I decided to leave the table for a while. Besides, Ken told me to tell you guys dinner will be ready in five."

"Oh good. I'm starved." I say as I stand up. I walk over to Kris and take her hand. She squeezes my hand and I squeeze back to give reassurance that everything will be ok. I wonder if all this stress is affecting the baby at all. It's been a while since I've even thought about the baby with everything that's going on. But Kris seems to be fine. At least, for now.

"Why the sudden call for a family dinner anyway?" Matt asks as he comes toward us.

"Dad's pissed. Why? I don't know?" I lie. "He's always pissed. It could be the fact that we fought earlier today, but that's a different story you already know the ending to. Just be ready for yelling." I tell him. Giving him a warning is the best I can do.

The three of us head for the dining room where the salad has been already placed in the center. I take my seat, the closest to my dad while Kris sits besides me, farthest from my dad. Taking my advice, Matt sits across from Kris leaving the chair closest to my dad on his other side for Dani.

"You know, you and Matt were pretty loud back there. You two ok?" Kris leans over to whisper.

"Yeah, we're fine. Everyone is having a bad day, thats all."

She nods quietly. I want to know whats going on in her head right now, but now is not the time to ask.

From the kitchen, I hear my father stomp his way through until he reaches the table. He pulls his chair back, scraping the tile floor during the process, making all of us wince in discomfort. He sits down but before grabbing the wine he gives Kris a death stare and then gives one to Matt with more venom.

"Where the hell is Dani?" my dad yells. He sure doesn't waist anytime. I can feel Kris tense up at my side. I look up at Matt and he seems frightened; folding and unfolding his napkin nervously.

"She's coming dad." I say. Dani better hurry the hell up or I will strangle her myself.

"So, Matt." My dad begins. "What's new in Raintree, huh?" his voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Matt doesn't catch on. "Um, nothing really new Mr. Davis. Just training some horses."

"Horses huh?" dad questions. "Kris, pass me the salad. And may I ask what horses do you make Kris train?"

"Um, right now Kris is training my horse Augustus."

"Augustus? Is he new or something?"

"No. I've been training him for a while now." Kris pipes in.

What is this? Some damn horse interrogation. If he wants to know about Avatar, just ask away already. The suspense is killing us all.

"Oh, I see." My father says. He passes the salad back to Kris who takes some and passes it along to me.

My dad starts to make his way through the salad until a moment later, he looks up. I follow his eyes and see Dani making her way to her seat finally.

"Nice of you to join us, Dani. Took you damn long enough." I'm rarely angry with Dani. I like to make her angry with me, but tonight is just different.

"Don't start Junior. Just be thankful I came back down at all. If I had my way, I would've collapsed on my bed the second I stepped into my room." she said this bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear you're having a bad day Dani, but I think I can speak for everyone when I say we are all having a bad day." Ken says this to Dani, then turns to Kris. "Don't you agree Kris?"

Kris turns to Ken, "You can say that, Ken. But I think you are having the worst day of all of us."

I have no idea where Kris has gotten this sudden burst of confidence to talk to my father that way, but I'm proud of her for doing so.

"Dad, what the hell is going on anyway? Why did you call for a sudden family dinner? I have so much other things to do! Didn't I tell you I wanted to pass on this family dinner fiasco?" Dani said in anger.

"Maybe your fiance can all tell us the good news, right Matthew?" My dad says.

I don't know why he can't just say it. Why is he holding all his anger back? What the hell is he waiting for?

Dani turns to Matt, "What is my dad talking about, Matt?"

"I don't know Dani. I don't even know why we're even here. Junior just said that your dad is pissed." It's obvious in Matt's voice that he's scared and knows nothing.

"Damn right I'm pissed! How dare your mother! She knows how much I love that horse and she goes behind my back and buys the horse anyway! Who the hell does she think she is!" my dad suddenly yells.

The whole room is quiet and I can tell Matt and Dani are stunned.

"What are you even talking about? My mom didn't do a thing!" Matt slightly raises his voice, but Dani holds him back.

"Save it Matthew!" Ken says to Matt.

"And what about you, Kris! I'm sure you know all about this whole thing!" He points to her.

"Stop it dad, Kris knew nothing! She told me! Jean decided to buy Avatar all on her own!" I yelled back

"What!" Dani and Matt say in unison.

"You heard me. Jean bid against dad for Avatar and she won. She's Avatar's new owner now and Raintree is his new home." I tell them.

"I can't believe my mom didn't say a thing. And you knew Junior? Kris? Why the hell did you not say anything!" Matt yells at us.

"I didn't find out until today! Jean just showed me and Pablo when I arrived. I told her it wasn't a good idea! I told her Ken would be angry!" Kris answers back.

"You could have warned me before I stepped into this dining room! At least I won't feel like a complete idiot!"

"Matt, if I told you then it would be like you knew about it the whole time! I was only trying to make things easier for you!" Kris yells at the top of her lungs. She's seething in anger as well. She needs to calm down.

"Enough!" my dad suddenly yells as his chair scrapes across the floor and he pushes his plates away. "I don't give a damn if you knew then or now! The fact that Jean has my horse is the problem!"

"Dad, it's my fault. I'm the one who sold Avatar." Dani speaks up since hearing the news. She seems so disturbingly sad like she really believes it's her fault.

"No it's not Dani." my dad reassures her. "You were only helping me. It's Kris' fault!" he screams while pointing at Kris.

"My fault!" Kris questions while standing up to face my dad. "I had nothing to do with this plan of Jean's. She wanted this, I didn't!"

"Lies! You planned with her behind my back! You've even got Junior in the little palm of your hand!"

"Dad, that's enough! Kris didn't do a thing!" I yell, defending Kris.

"Junior's right, dad. I don't think Kris will risk something like that." Dani says softly.

I look over at Dani and silently tell myself to thank her for sticking up for Kris.

Matt hugs Dani, comforting her in the process of all this distress. Dani must be really stressed out.

"No. I know this girl doesn't like me! And I don't like her either!" my dad continues his rant against Kris. "Because of you, my life has been a living hell. I've lost my son to you! And now I've lost  
Avatar too and it's all your fault! You have done nothing but brought problems to this family!" my dad yells so loudly my ears ring.

Kris bravely stands in front of me. "I have done nothing but love Junior and you know that. You just can't accept the fact that your son chose me over you! You can't accept that fact that Jean chose Pablo over you! You can't accept that you're losing Dani to Matt and that you lost Avatar to Jean! You can't accept the fact that everything you have has been ripped out of your hands! You can't accept the fact that you're a complete and utter failure!" Kris says this all in one shout, directly at my father.

I don't know if it's because I was so caught up in what Kris said or if I was too shocked at Kris' outburst, but I was not prepared for what happened next.

Ken swiftly raised his hand and slapped Kris' left cheek with the back of his hand, making a loud smacking noise as his hand connected to her skin.

Kris must've been stunned because she was not prepared for the blow. She lost her balance and fell to the ground.

I was too late to react before I saw Kris crumple to the floor at my feet.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter may be on the short side compared to the recent chapters, but bare with me. I'm trying to get this story to flow as much as possible. For now, I hope you enjoy Junior's perspective again! If I get a chance to get done with the next one, I'll post it up as soon as I can! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

Junior Davis

I kneel down to Kris, hoping and praying she's all right. At the corner of my eye I can see Dani and Matt rush next to me until they are peering over my shoulder. My father is completely baffled, startled, and maybe even frightened to come any closer. I know I should be strangling him at this moment, but I'm too worried about Kris.

"Kris?" I mumble. I reach out to her, taking hold of her forearm. "Are you all right?"

Her eyes flutter and I see her staring at me with those big brown eyes. She tries to sit up, wincing from the pain. I take her into my arms and let her lean onto my chest. Dani and Matt kneel on the floor next to me.

"Are you ok, Kris? That was a rough fall." Dani whispers, rubbing Kris' bare leg comfortingly.

Kris nods letting me wrap my arms around her from behind. It's slightly awkward that we're all sitting on the floor when we have plenty of chairs around us.

"I'm ok." Kris says in a low voice. "My cheek stings, I have a slight headache and there's a sharp pain in my stomach, but other than that I'll survive."

Kris pushes herself off from the floor with me to help her stay balanced. Before she can completely stand up straight, she doubles over holding her stomach.

"What's wrong Kris?" I ask, worried.

She gasps loudly and continues to hold her abdomen. She's groaning from the pain, wincing with discomfort. I have no clue what is happening with her.

"Kris!" Dani suddenly yells.

Startled, I look up to see Dani's expression. Her face is completely horrified. She's looking at Kris as if she's afraid of her. I look back to Kris and see she's still doubled over moaning in pain. Her discomfort is clearly growing.  
"Junior! Kris is bleeding!" Dani shouts louder.

I don't understand Dani. Kris is not bleeding. Her face is perfectly clear, minus the red mark across her cheek. I look to Dani and follow her gaze to Kris. She's not looking at Kris because she's scared _of _her. She's looking at Kris because she's scared _for_ her.

That's when I see it; liquid trickling down her leg.

Kris swipes her inner thigh with her hand, coating her fingers with a slick red substance. She turns to me with a look of complete and utter fear. My eyes widen at the sight of her wet fingers, mirroring her fear.

"Junior.." Kris trails off before she passes out into my arms.

It's doesn't even take me a second to gather her into my arms and start yelling for Dani and Matt to come with me to take Kris to the hospital. Dani hurriedly opens the door of her car and doesn't question me about Kris and her state. I place Kris gently in the back seat, letting her take up most of the room. I start to go inside to place myself next to her, but Dani stops me.

"I'll be beside Kris. You drive Junior. Drive as fast as you can." Dani tells me while handing me the keys. The controlled tone of her voice reassures me to do what I'm told.

I rush over to the driver's side, start the engine and take off before Dani or Matt can get situated nicely into the car.

I vaguely remember the drive to the hospital. I ignore the cars that honk as I over take them when they are going too slow. I ignore the curses of the other drivers as I weave my way around traffic, nearly hitting them in the process. I ignore the traffic lights as best as I could, hoping that no cop stops me. I brush away Dani's soothing voice as she whispers to Kris that everything will be ok. I ignore Matt as he keeps looking back to Kris and Dani, worrying just as much as I am. I can't think of anything but getting to the hospital, praying that I can get Kris and the baby there on time before it's too late. Kris can't lose the baby. It will devastate her and it will ruin me.

~

I pace back and forth, wall to wall of the waiting room. I'm too worked up too sit down next to Dani and Matt. The waiting is nearly killing me.

"Junior, take a seat. You're going to give everyone a headache with your constant pacing. It won't bring the doctor out faster." Dani stated as I passed by her for who knows how many times.

But I couldn't and I wouldn't. Sitting down made me restless and anxious. I couldn't sit by and just wait for the news. I wanted to know now. I wanted to know whether Kris was ok. I wanted to know if the baby was ok. If the baby survived. If our baby would live to see his or her parents.

Thankfully Dani nor Matt has asked about Kris and her sudden 'accident' that led her here. I can tell, though, that Dani has some kind of idea and is just giving me time to either tell her myself or is waiting on the news to see if indeed the baby is still alive to confirm her suspicions. Matt, on the other hand, has kept a straight face since arriving at the hospital. I know he's worried about Kris, but knowing him, he's probably trying to think of some other possibility why Kris needed to be here.

"Dani's right Junior. Pacing is not helping any of us. We want to know whats wrong with Kris too." Matt says.

"Matt, I can't just sit down and pretend like everything is going to be just fine because it's not. What happened tonight was insane. I knew Kris and I should have never stayed for dinner. I told her that we can skip it, but she insisted. God, I should have known something like this was going to happen. I should have known dad was going to just snap. Damn him! I swear, if anything happens to Kris or the ba-" I get cut off when I catch site of the doctor. I run over to him, nearly tripping over a few people in my way."Are you Junior Davis?" the doctor asks right away.

"Yes. I'm Kris' husband. How is she?" I drop my voice, "How's the baby?" I ask looking back to see Dani and Matt walking their way towards me. They had the decency to walk and not shove people around, unlike me.

"Kris is perfectly fine. She's a little sore and the pain still lingers, but you'll be able to take her home tonight." The doctor says calmly. "As for the baby, you were lucky to bring Kris in right away. If she bled more than she did, she would've lost the baby for sure. Especially so early into the pregnancy."

Relief floods through me. Kris is fine and the baby is still alive. Thank God. I don't know what I would've done otherwise.

"But Mr. Davis, I will warn you. The first twelve weeks is very crucial for Kris. The baby is barely hanging on, although the heartbeat is strong. Kris is only eight weeks into the pregnancy. I will advise you to keep your wife from doing anything that will exhaust her. That includes horse-riding." The doctors says this matter-of-factly. Obviously he knows Kris is a jockey. Hence the horse riding reference. I smile at the doctor for being so concerned.

"Does that mean she'll be on bed-rest?"

"Oh no. It's perfectly fine for Kris to continue on with her life as normal. She's not dying, Mr. Davis. I just advise her from doing any extreme activities that can harm the baby. Of course, keeping Kris happy, healthy, and stress-free as much as possible."

"I knew it!" I hear a voice squeal.

I turn around and see Dani right behind me, no doubt she 'over-heard' what the doctor and I have been talking about. And right behind Dani is Matt. The look on his face is murderous. Great. Just great.

"I knew it that day at breakfast. I knew Kris is pregnant! And not only did I suspect it when I saw her bleeding, now I'm just _completely_ sure because of what you and the doctor were saying!" Dani says ecstatically. She completely oblivious to Matt's discomfort to the pregnancy revelation. "Can we see Kris now? I really want to speak with her and give her a peace of my mind for not telling me!"

"Dani.." I start to say, but the doctor gives the nod to Dani anyway and she's off.

"Thank you so much doctor." I mutter. The doctor doesn't notice my sarcastic tone and shakes hands with me anyway.

"You'll be able to release Kris after I hand in these papers to the nurses." he tells me before walking away.

I pinch the bridge of my nose between my eyes and turn to face Matt. He has been silent since the news, but I can tell he's itching to yell at me. Knowing Matt, he will not make a scene here in the waiting room. He'll probably hold his anger in until we get home. Unbelievable. I knew he'd react this way. But I was hoping that he'd be happy for me. That somehow, he'll realize this is the best thing-other than marrying Kris-that has ever happened to me.

"Come on, then. Lets go see Kris." I tell Matt, gesturing to her room.

I walk away from Matt, not caring to look back to see if he's following. I don't know what to feel anymore.


	9. Watching

**A/N: Alright, I'm introducing a new character into the story. It's in 3rd person just so we're all clear; different from Kris and Junior's first person perspective. I'm warning you now that these 3rd person parts are a little dark. Getting into this character's head was difficult for me so it took me awhile to actually get this short chapter written. I hope you enjoy this. Expect this character to show in between Kris and Junior perspectives. This chapter is considered a chapter between 8 and 9 like a 8.5 thing and it'll be the only chapters in the story that actually have a title. Happy readings!  
**

_It's been nearly a month since he was able to step outside into freedom. A month since he's spent years rotting in what he called his own personal space of hell. He didn't know where to go, but he knew exactly what he had to do. Who he had to see. Even though his feet urged him to go there, he couldn't. He had to buy some time. He needed to settle down into an apartment. He needed to blend in and be unnoticed. It was the only way. _

_He was glad he was still able to access the little money he kept in his savings account. It wasn't enough to give him the life of luxury he always wanted, but it was enough to start anew. He was thankful he kept only _'clean' _money into his savings account. They couldn't touch it._

_He carefully picked a place close, but yet still so far away from his goal. He wanted to be nearby, but far away from prying eyes. He needed to find a job and quick, if he wanted his plans to work out smoothly. He needed money. Lots of it._

_But first, he needed to see her. He had to. The waiting was too excruciating. He couldn't control himself any longer._

_He took a deep breath of the fresh air, something he thought he could never do. He was hidden well. Hidden within the darkness that Davis Farms provided him. He was able to see everything, but not be seen at the same time._

_He thought he would never get the chance to see her again. He thought he would never get the chance to see her beautiful face ever again. But now, within the darkness, he was able to see her for the first time after what felt like a million years._

_Although he couldn't see her face clearly, being able to catch a glimpse of her was everything. Everything he needed go through with his plans. So when he saw Junior Davis and then Dani Davis along with Matt Ritter rush her to the car, he had to use all of his will power not to run and grab her right then and there. He urged himself not to rip her from Junior Davis's filthy hands and take her away._

_He ached to hold her hand, caress the softness of her skin against his palm. To stare into her deep brown eyes that, not so long ago, longed to be with him. To feel her silky brown hair between his fingers. To feel her soft, lush lips against his own. But he couldn't. He wouldn't touch her that away again. Not until she learned her lesson._

_Kris Furillo needed to be taught a lesson for what she did to him. No one betrayed him that way without praying the price. No one was able to get away with treating him like shit. No matter how much he loved her, there was no way she wasn't going to get punished for her mistakes. Kris Furillo belonged to him and only him. If he couldn't have her, then no one should. Especially Junior Davis. If she would come with him willingly, maybe, just maybe, he could forgive her wrong doings. Until then, he'd have to forcefully take her. Grab her by her precious hair and drag her to the place she rightfully belonged; with him, like before._

_He watched the three take Kris away from him once more, off into the distance. He couldn't help but smile knowing they were oblivious to his presence; knowing that he was so close to getting what he wanted most in the world. He didn't know what the commotion was about. He didn't know where they were taking Kris, but he knew she would be back. Until then, he must be patient. Even when she returned, he must wait. No matter how much he wanted to take her away, he couldn't. Not yet._

___But one thing was for sure: he thirsted for revenge and he would get it one way or the other. _


End file.
